fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Ivaciano/Specjalna:brudnopis2
Terasmiekka Terasmiekka '''.( dokładniej to Terasmiekka Adrianna Steelyn)Z fińskiego: miecz stalowy13-letnia klacz jednorożca. Mieszkanka Ponyville.Ponysona użytkowniczki Ivaciano. Realistka/pesymistka. Jest wolontariuszką w '''Klubie Pomocnego Kucyka. Powstanie Autorka ponad rok czasu zastanawiała się nad wyglądem swojej ponysony. Na początku to miała być klacz kucyka ziemnego o złotawej sierści, brązowych włosach o designie Rarity i czarnych okularach przeciwsłonecznych o imieniu Bubbly Honey (z ang. Bubbly-szampan Honey-miód), jednak jej się nie spodobał wygląd tego kucyka. Pół roku później postanowiła powrócić do planu wyglądu swej ponifikacji. Stworzyła więc pegazicę o turkusowej sierści, ciemnych-blond włosach, okularach z fioletową oprawką, która nazywała się Kitelli, ale stwierdziła, że przypominała kopię jednej z klaczy, które są na tej wikii. 8 kwietnia tego roku autorkę znów natchnęło do stworzenia "siebie jako kucyka". Zrobiła klacz jednorożca w Pony Creatorze z nudów, która miała szarą sierść, stalowe włosy, czarny pyszczek i zielono-szare oczy. Postanowiła, że właśnie ten kucyk będzie jej ponysona, ponieważ stwierdziła, że ponifikowanie jej prawdziwego wyglądu jest naprawdę trudne. Usunęła czarny kolor pyszczka, bo nie podobał się jej, dodała kilka dodatków oraz zmieniła kolory sierści, grzywy i nieco wygląd tej postaci. 31 maja użytkowniczka ponownie dostała olśnienia na pomysł ponysony. Stwierdziła, że spróbuje sponifikować swój własny wygląd. Ponownie zmieniła wygląd oraz imię ponysony. Oficjalnie się zwie Terasmiekka. Przezwiska Te które lubi: Tera Ada Koteł Bernardyn Feli Roma Yvaczjano Wuoch Te których nie lubi: Adziora Adunia Adusia Beksa Aducha Grubas Wygląd Sierść Jej sierść jest miękka w dotyku o kolorze stalowym. Czasami można ujrzeć strupy, siniaki. W okolicach lewego kopytka przecina się pozioma blizna. Grzywa Jej grzywa sięga do szyi, kręocona i dość gęsta. Ma ona kolor ciemnego-blondu. Klaczka myje grzywę co 2 lub 4 dni. Ze względu na dojrzewanie, bardzo ona się szybko przetłuszczaNiestety ;-;. Ogon Jej ogon jest bardziej poczochrany i skręcony niż grzywa. Również ma tą samą barwę co grzywa. Oczy Ma ona duże, zielono-szare oczy o designie Twilight Sparkle z sześcioma rzęsami. Dużo kucyków, w tym sama Tera, jednak nie potrafi powiedzieć jaki to dokładnie kolor. Sylwetka Jest klaczą o średnim wzroście oraz prawidłowej jak na jej wzrost wadze. Akcesoria ' Nosi czarno-białe okulary, ale czasem je zmienia na fiołkowo-fioletowe. Grzywę upina w dwa kucyki morskimi gumkami do włosów. Na jej lewym przednim kopytku widnieje blizna. 'Znaczek Znaczek Tery to biała głowa kota, ale wcześniej była to czarna urna pogrzebowa z białym krzyżem po środku, jednak autorka stwierdziła, że przez ten znaczek będzie zbyt "mhrochna" i postanowiła z tego pomysłu zrezygnować. Kryształowa Jako kryształowy kucyk jest nieco wyższa (gdzieś tak o 4 cm) niż jako normalny. Znikają jej wszystkie akcesoria łącznie z blizną. Jej grzywa jest podobna wyglądem do grzywy Księżniczki Cadance, jednak jest związana w kucyk białą wstążeczką. To samo jest z ogonem. Oczy są łososiowe. Equestria Girls Jest dziewczyną o średnim wzroście (około 155,5 cm) o długich rozpuszczonych,ciemnych-blond włosach. Nosi czerwoną koszulkę w chabry, która jest zakryta szarą bluzą z kolorowymi napisami oraz rysunkową głową kotka. Nosi granatowe spodnie jeansowe o biało-niebieskich łatach. Zakłada do tego białe skarpetki stopki i czarne buty za kostkę ze złotymi ćwiekami. Na jej lewej ręce ma bliznę. Wielka Gala Grand Galopu Na galę zakłada czarną sukienkę w białe kropki, złote buty typu baletki. Grzywę upina w koczek, jednak zostawia dwa pasma włosów. Głos Ma normalny głos, nie za niski i nie za wysoki. Charakter Zalety Pomocna Klacz jest bardzo pomocna. Z chęcią pomaga rodzicom i swoim przyjaciołom i znajomym. Nieważne w czym masz problem, to ona i tak ci pomoże. Posłuszna Gdy ktoś ją prosi by coś zrobiła, to ona i tak się zgodzi. Jest posłuszna niczym pies swojemu panu/pani. Miła i tolerancyjna Jest miła w stosunku do dorosłych, rodziny, znojomych. Nawet kucykowi, którego pierwszy raz widzi w życiu powie "Dzień dobry/Dobry wieczór". Zaakceptuje każdego kuca, nawet jeżeli jest obcokrajowcem lub innej orientacji seksualnej czy okropnym egoistą myślącym tylko i wyłącznie o sobie uważającego, który jest chamski. Wrażliwa Nie jest w stanie patrzeć jak jakakolwiek istota żywa cierpi. Potrafi się wzuszyć w pięknych lub smutnych momentach filmów/książek/własnych przeżyć. Współczująca Współczuje każedemu kucykowi. Pomysłowa Terasmiekka ma bardzo bujną wyobraźnię. Często ma natchnienia do tworzenia rysunków, opowiadań czy też wyczrowywania czegokolwiek. Wady Wścibska Jest baaardzo wścibska. Nie ważne czy to sprawa przyjaciół czy rodziny, ona to musi wiedzieć. Często z tego powodu kucyki mają do niej wielkie pretensje, że wcina się w nie swoje sprawy i wyganiają ją z rozmów, a nawet krzyczą. Wrażliwa Tą cechę u niej można zaliczyć do wad, ponieważ często wybucha płaczem z byle powodu. Uparta Jest z niej okropny uparciuch. Kiedy coś chce, to ona nie odpuści. Zboczona Prawie wszędzie doświadcza zboczonych skojarzeń. Specyficzne poczucie humoru Potrafi się śmiać z byle czego. Nie jest to szkodliwe, ale czasem denerwuje to jej znajomych oraz rodzinę. Tajemnicza Niezdecydowana Jej wada numer jeden. Każda błahostka to dla niej trudny wybór do decyzji. Najgorzej jest kiedy ma coś kupić i nie może się zdecydować co. Brak wiary w siebie Można powiedzieć, że jest pesymistką. Uważa, że nic nie potrafi i, że wszyscy zawsze będą lepsi od niej. 'Historia' Narodziny Urodziła się 20 marca o godzinie 17:45 Pewnie było brzydko na dworzu, ale co tam, słoneczko i tak wyjdzie ;-; w szpitalu w Ponyville. Urodziła się dwa dni przed terminie. Była zdrowym noworodkiem. Jej ojciec dowiedział się o porodzie w czasie, gdy on brał kąpiel. Nie płakała w czasie porodu, jednak zaczęła, gdy zabrano ją na przemycie z śluzu. Imię Na początku miała mieć na imię Victoria, jednak wszyscy domownicy stwierdzili, iż jest to zbyt pospolite imię, więc dlatego nazwali ją Terasmiekka, by mogła się tym imieniem wyróżniać. Na drugie imię dali jej Adrianna. Czasy niemowlęce i poniemowlęce Rodzina ją bardzo kochała. Wszyscy pomagali jej w nauce podstawowych rzeczy, które powinna umieć. W wieku 9 miesięcy nauczyła się chodzić jak i czarować. Rodzice często zabierali ją na wycieczki przez co uwielbia to do tej pory lubi. Co miesiąc jeździła do swojej ciotki, dziadka i babci, gdzie bardzo lubiła bawić się ze swoim ciotecznym bratem Patrickiem. Polubiła rysowanie. Z tego powodu mama kupiła jej kredki świecówki, którymi mała tworzyła różne "dzieła". Pewnego razu, gdy była w sypialni swoich rodziców narysowała na ścianie psa, ktory przypominał fokę.' ' Zapalenie pęcherza Mama właśnie ją odbierała ze żłobka. Była wtedy zima. Gdy wrociły do domu, to mała Steelie zaczęła dostawać dresczy oraz drgawek w czasie załatwiania się. Jej matka się bardzo zaniepokoiła i postanowiła ją zabrać do pobliskiej przychodni. Będąc na miejscu obie zauważyły, że była długa kolejka. Było bardzo dużo matek z dziećmi w jej wieku. Pani lekarz właśnie miała przyjmować kolejnych pacjentów, jednak zobaczyła, że z klaczką jest bardzo źle. Z tego powodu zostały od razu przyjęte do gabinetu lekarki. Po zbadaniu małej okazało się, że cierpi ona zapalenie pęcherza moczowego. Przedszkole Zapisano ją do publicznego przedszkola. Uczęszczała razem z przyjaciółkami ze żłobka: Alexandrą i Caroliną. Miała się ona tam dobrze, nie czuła się jak piąte koło u wozu. Zawsze bawiła się z przyjaciółkami w różne zabawy np. w chowanego, berka lub dom. Czasem wybuchała płaczem, ponieważ ktoś jej zabrał ulubioną maskotkę delfinka. Gdy była w starszej grupie, to pomagała młodszym źrebakom w ubieraniu się. Najlepsze przyjęcie urodzinowe Matka jej i Alexandry postanowiły urządzić dla młodych klaczek przyjęcie urodzinowe. Zostało ono zooragnizowane 7 kwietnia w parku rozrywki. Małe kucyki były z tego powodu podekscytowane. Zaprosiły na nie prawie wszystkie klaczki z ich grupy oraz kilka ogierków. Wszystkim w tym parku ledwo oczy z orbit nie wypadły. Było tam po prostu niesamowicie! Znajdowały się tam wielkie, długie zjeżdżalnie, basen z piłeczkami oraz większość atrakji, które podnieciłyby 5-latka. W czasie, gdy zaczęto dawać źrebakom tort, to klaczki musiały dzielić specjalny fotel dla jubilata, ponieważ właściciele nie pomyśleli, że urodziny mogą obchodzić dwa kucyki. Pod koniec przyjęcia wręczono jubilatkom prezenty. Poznanie Aggie Steel zaczęła chodzić do trzeciej grupy przedszkola. Nadal utrzymywała kontakt z swoimi przyjaciółkami. Jednak pewnego, słonecznego dnia, gdy siedziała przy ławeczce i bazgrała jakieś stworki, to obok niej usiadła pewna pegazica. Jednorożec od razu ją zauważył i zapytał jak ma na imię. -'Aggie'- odpowiedział pegaz ze smutkiem na twarzy. Ivac zauważyła smutek klaczy i zapytała się też co się stało. Ta odpowiedziała jej, że nikt z nią się nie chce kolegować i, że wyganiano ją z zabaw, gdy ta chciała dołączyć. W tej samej chwili Aggie dołączyła się do rysowania. Klaczce zaczęło się nudzić, więc wzięła kolejną kartkę i zaczęła rysować jakiegoś kotka. Aggie również zaczęła rysować zwierze. Jednorożka wpadła na pomysł, by dorysowywać do obrazka kółeczka, a potem porównać kto ma więcej. Obie się świetnie bawiły, aż w końcu Tera się spytała czy mogłaby zostać jej przyjaciółką oraz przedstawić klaczce swoje koleżanki. Młodą pegazicę ogarnęło wielkie szczęście, zamilkła na chwilę, po czym odpowiedziała: Jasne! 'i poprosiła Terę o przedstawienie przyjaciółek. Po miesiącu czasu zaczęły się coraz lepiej dogadywać i bawić. 'Śmierć Bory Klaczka posiadała dwie psiny: Bernardynkę-Borę oraz kundelkę-Elzę, które bardzo lubiła. Gdy te dwie suczki się kiedyś spotykały na podwórku, to niestety zaczęły się gryść i szarpać, ponieważ każda była zadrosna oto, która jest bardziej kochana. Mijały tak miesiące od ich bijatyki, aż w końcu jeden z domowników zauważył, że z Borą jest coś nie tak, a raczej z jej łapą. Pojechano wtedy do weterynarza, gdzie po badaniach stwierdzono u niej raka łapy, która została amputowana. Pies nadal się nie czuł dobrze, wręcz przeciwnie, było z nią coraz gorzej. Szybko się męczyła z powodu swojego cięzkiego ciała i braku jednej kończyny. Ojciec Steel postanowił ją uśpić i zakopać w ogródku. Mały jednorożec się tym powodem załamał. Zmarła w wieku pięciu lat. ' Matczyna bijatyka' Mama jednorożki zapisała ją na zajęcia taneczne. Dużo jej znajomych oprócz Aggie na nie uczęszczało. Nauczycielka uczyła różnych tanecznych ruchów młode przedszkolaki. Jednak coś było nie tak. W czasie gdy pani nie patrzyła na tanczące źrebięta, to pewna klacz kucyka ziemnego- Victoria deptała Ivac po kopytkach dość mocno. Z tego powodu jednorożec poszedł na skargę do przedszkolanki, ponieważ nauczycielki tańca nie było. Vicky od razu została ostrzeżona przez panią, żeby nie robiła tego więcej. Ta się posłuchała, jednak w tajemnicy przed przedszkolanką nadal deptała Graphie po kopytkach i to mocniej. Mała już tego nie wytrzymała i powiedziała to swojej matce. Gdy Monica odbierała kucyka z przedszkola i pomogała jej założyć buty, to zauważyła, że obok jest matka Victorii. Jednorożka od razu podeszła i zwróciła jej uwagę. Wtedy stało się coś czego by się nie spodziewał nikt. Matka jej rzuciła się na Monicę i zaczęła ją podduszać. Jednorożec za pomocą magii odrzucił od siebie klaczę i zaczął ja dla swojej obrony targać za grzywę. Tamta jednak się nie poddała i kopnęła ją wtedy mocno w brzuch. Monica odepchnęła najsilniej jak potrafi ją w stronę akwarium, ale na całe szczęście się ono nie zbiło. Tydzień później obie matki spotkały się u dyrektorki przedszkola na omówieniu tego dziwnego zdarzenia. W czasie tej rozmowy okazało się, iż matka Steel była wtedy w ciąży i poroniła. Matka Vicky była bardzo zszokowana. Na jej twarzy można było zauważyć czyste przerażenie. Wystraszyła się, że to jest jej wina. Po rozmowie wszyscy się pogodzili i poszli w swoje strony. Zakończenie roku Zakończenie wyglądało jak każde inne. Wszystkie źrebięta były odświętnie ubrane, była przemowa dyrektorki, dostano upominki w postaci globusów oraz zaśpiewano pieśń pożegnalną. Nie było to niezwykłe wydarzenie w jej życiu. Podstawówka 1-3 Klacz zaczęła do szkoły, która znajdowała się kilkaset metrów od przedszkola. Chodziła tam razem ze swoimi koleżankami i kolegami do klasy B. Na rozpoczęciu pierwszej klasy podstawówki zauważyła wiele kucyków z innych przedszkoli, z którymi chciała się zapoznać. Poznała dwie sympatyczne źrebice: Constance, Julię i Paulinę, która jak zauważyła klacz płakała podczas rozpoczęcia podstawówki, jednak ją to tak nie przejmowało, najważniejsze by miała nowe znajomości. Oprócz kilku pochwał i uwag nic ciekawego się w tym okresie życia jednorożca nie działo. Śmierć Elzy'''Nnnnnnopeeee Elsa from Frozen ;-; Zaraz po powrocie z działki wujostwa, babcia, która zajmowała się suczką Elzą zawiadomiła ją i jej rodziców o zaginięciu ich psiny. Wszyscy byli tym powodem bardzo załamani, a zwłaszcza Ivac. Przez tydzień czasu chodziła przygnębiona brakiem jakiegokolwiek zwierzęcia w domu ' '''Pusia' Gdy klacz zakończyła uroczystość rozpoczęcia 2 klasy podstawówki, jej mama postanowiła zrobić jej miłą niespodziankę. Kiedy weszły do domu, to młoda źrebica zauważyła w kuchni transporter dla zwierząt. Podeszła bliżej, by przyjżeć się jego zawartości. '-Ojejku! To kiciuś!!!'-zawołała zadowolona i otworzyła drzwiczki od transporteru, wypuszczając przy tym kotka, a raczej kotkę, która trzęsła się z zimna. Wzięła kicię na plecy i poszła razem z nią i swoją matką do pokoju, gdzie przyszykowały dla zwierzęcia posłanie, pokarm oraz wodę. '-Ale ona ma puszyste futerko, nazwijmy ją Pusia!'-młoda klacz krzyknęła radośnie. Monica zgodziła się na propozycję córki. Obecnie Pusia ma teraz 4 lata.Jak ten czas szybko leci ;w; Gabrielle W drugiej klasie podstawówki do jej klasy doszła nowa uczennica, pegaz Gabrielle. Zaraz po zobaczeniu klaczy, ta szybko podbiegła, by móc się zapoznać z nowym kucykiem. Chwilę porozmawiały, aż w końcu młoda pegaziczka zaproponowała spotkanie w jej domu. Terasmiekka się zgodziła na propozycję Gabrielle. Pod koniec lekcji dwa kucyki poszły do świetlicy, gdzie zaczęły bawić się jakimiś klockami, rysować różne rzeczy. Robiły to przez jakiś czas, aż w końcu przyszła mama Gabi, która odebrała kucyki i zabrała do domu pegaza. W czasie wizyty u klaczy Tera poznała jej młodszą siostrę- Olivię, z którą Gabi nie miała najlepszych kontaktów, ale Steel to mało obchodziło. Jednorożka bawiła się w różne zabawy. Najczęściej był to "chowany", zabawy przeróżnymi figurkami zwierzątek oraz berek i gry na komputerze. Nie nudziło się im, nawet zaprosiły Olivię do wspólnej zabawy. Po wizycie w u Gabi, pegazica wręczyła jej paczuszkę żelek. Postanowiła też odprowadzić ją do domu. Klasa 4-6 Kolejna nowa uczennica Po rozpoczęciu roku z klasy odeszła Julia, klacz kucyka ziemnego. Nikogo to nie przejeło, jednak wszystkim pozostanie głęboko w pamięci, ponieważ była to dobra koleżanka. Okazało się, iż do ich klasy będzie uczęszczać nowa uczennica, Martha, klacz pegaza. Wszystkie kucyki uważały, że ona jest normalna i będzie wspaniale, jednak po kilku miesiącach można było powiedzieć, że pozory mylą... Odkrycie prawdziwej złej tożsamości zdemaskowało się na dyskotece szkolnej dla kucyków z klas 4-6. Wszyscy się wspaniale bawili, jednak każdy wie, że wszystko co dobre zawsze musi się kończyć, prawda? Jednak wróćmy do rzeczy. W końcu Ivac oraz kilka innych kucy, w tym Martha, się znudziło i postanowiło opuścić teren szkoły bez żadnych usprawiedliwień, które pozowoliłyby im iść z dyskoteki. Z nudów zaczęli spacerować po mieście, aż później jednorożec i jej koleżanki zoorientowały się, że Martha, Monica, która była razem z nimi, i para ogierów zginęła. Postanowiły jej i znajomych szukać. Najgorsze dla Steelyn było to, że miała poobcierane kopyta i nie mo w tej mogła za bardzo biegać, co było potrzebne w tej sytuacji, więc szła starając się doganiać koleżanki. Gdy je dogoniła, spotkała je załamane i zmartwione wraz z ogierami. Postanowiła się zapytać co się stało. '-Martha wypaliła całą paczkę papierosów wraz z Thomasem, po czym zemdlała!!!'O wow! Ale akcja!!!!1111 Steelie, gdy dowiedziała się o tym, to była zaszokowana i zmartwiona. Przecież przez to mogło się Marcie coś złego stać. Po tym, zdarzeniu grupka udała się z powrotem do szkoły. Tam również czekała ich niemiła niespodzianka. Po wejściu do budynku kazano im iść do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Czekała tam ich wychowawczyni, która żądała wszelkich wyjaśnień w sprawie ucieczki oraz zagroziła punktami karnymi i nagannądum dum dum, co było najgorszą dla nich karą. Kuyki zaczęły przebłagiwać panią o to, by nie wstawiała danych rzeczy oraz wyjaśniali całą historię związaną z Marthą. Pani natychmiast zareagowała ze zdziwieniem oraz oszczędziła grupkę młodych kucyków. Wizyta w szpitalu W trakcie mycia kopytek, było to jeszcze przed Sylwestrem, zauważyła na lewym jakiś niepokojąco wyglądający guz. Natychmiast poszła do swojej matki i powiedziała jej o tym. Obie się zastanawiały bardzo długo co to jest, aż w końcu zapomniały. Na początku Nowego Roku, gdy klaczka wstała zrobiło jej się zimno i niedobrze. Postanowiła zmierzyć sobie temperaturę. Miała gorączkę, katar oraz ból gardła. Wraz z matką postanowiła iść do przychodni, gdy podczas drogi przypomniały sobie o tym guzie i postanowiły się zapytać lekarza czym to jest. Niestety nawet sam lekarz nie był w stanie powiedzieć co to i zaproponował im pójście do specjalisty w takich sprawach. Kilka tygodni później, gdy Terasmiekka była już zdrowa postanowiły odwiedzić innego lekarza. Pech tak chciał, że była okropnie długa kolejka. Po długim czasie był czas na ich kolej. Od razu, gdy weszły do gabinetu, to od razu mama jednorożca zaczęła mówić o tym wszystkim. Lekarz, a raczej lekarka rozpoczęła badać lewe koptyto. Po chwili stwierdziła, iż to był ganglionhttp://medical.cdn.patient.co.uk/images/352.jpg tak to mniej więcej wyglądało, jednak u mnie było troszkę większe oraz powiedziała, że jest on bardzo duży i trzeba go natychmiastowo usunąć operacyjnie pod znieczuleniem całkowitym. Muzyka Klacz przeważnie słucha Rocka, Heavy Metalu oraz Folk Metalu. 'Queen' Jest to pierwszy ulubiony zespół rockowy, który klacz poznała dzięki swojej matce. W czasie, gdy była na Grand Prix Żużlu w Manehattanie, usłyszała piosenkęKucyki na motorach owszem xd We will rock you, co strasznie jej się spodobało, jednak niestety zrobiła sobie kilkuletnią przerwę. W piątej klasie podstawówki przeglądała z nudów Ponynet, gdzie znalazła przepiękną piosenkę Bohemian Rhapsody. Dzięki niej oraz kilku innym ponownie powróciła do słuchania tego zespołu. 'Korpiklaani' Cytaty *'';-;'' *''Shipnęłam Witka z piłką lel''!!!!1111 Hyhy. Tak bardzo shipping xd. *'Niczego ' 'Jej odpowiedź na pytanie rówieśnika, którego nie lubi: "Czego słuchasz?" *'Buzię widzę! Twarz widzę!!! Buzię!!!!